Just them
by HerMajestyMrsElijahMikaelson
Summary: Just a little oneshot I wrote because I think Gemma and Harry are really cute and I feel sorry for her.


**A.N. so I was looking through and I thought, there AT&T enough holby city fanfiction s, so I came up with this. Now, I always liked Gemma even though some people say that she's annoying, I think she's just got a spark! So when she first came into it I thought she had some chemistry with Michael Spence, but then they went and moved him to another ward... But then along came Harry Tressler and they definitely had chemistry! Did you see that kiss? Anywho, I also figured that the Oliver before Tara died would have been great friends with Harry, so this story is going to be as sweet and fluffy as possible with very little, to not angst. Also I really don't lik, and never have liked, Marie-Clair, so if your very against the Marie-Clair hate thing then I suggest you turn back now. Also I might add a little bit of Chantelle and Aarthur in there, just because I want to :p So this is before the episode 'back from the dead.'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Holby City or any of the characters... And I never will! :(**

It had been a long day on the ward. There had been a bus crash early on in the morning that had taken up the day. Luckily there were no deaths but quite a few seriously injured.  
The team were meeting up in the bar at the end of the day, all very pleased with themselves about the success of the day.  
All except Gemma Wilde.  
She sat in the corner of the bar, untouched drink in hand, with a worried expression on her face.  
Her colleague Harry Tressler , noticing this, followed her gaze to Oliver Valentine, who was staring off into space with tears in his eyes.  
He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.  
"You ok?" He asked softly.  
Gemma blinked and looked up at him through her long lashes.  
"I just wish there was something we could do for him, to make it a little bit more bearable." She sighed.  
Harry looked down at her sadly.  
"We'll for a starters we can try putting a smile on his face."  
She watched as he walked over to Ollie and said something to him that made him crack a small smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.  
"Come and sit with us..." She heard Harry trail off.  
Gemma raised an eyebrow at him as he walked over with Oliver in tow.  
"Please Oliver, sit down." She smiled.  
"Oh but Dr Tressler, I don't recall you being asked to sit." She said teasingly.  
"Well Dr Wilde, I guess you just have to sit through the torture of me being near." He said in fake appall.  
Gemma giggled and Oliver had a longing look in his eyes, but rolled them anyway.  
"Oh, will you two get a room and hook up already!" He said.  
Gemma and Harry looked at him, both blushing furiously.  
Suddenly they heard a drunken laugh and Marie-Clair staggered up to them.  
"There's to Oliver we all know and luurv!" She slurred.  
"Did you know that me and Chantelle actually had a masssssive arg... Argw... Fight because we both luuuurved you." She finished.  
From behind the drunken nurse Gemma saw Chantelle blushing and Arthur staring daggers at Oliver.  
"That was until that stupid Tara girl came and snatched you away. You were sooooo whipped!" She cried out, very loud.  
Gemma saw a look of pain flash through Oliver's eyes and Harry said "come on Marie-Clair, I think you've had enough for tonight."  
"The little slut!" She continued, ignoring Harry.  
"Had you wrapped around her fingers."  
Tears pored from Oliver's eyes at the memory of his dead wife, obviously wanting to say something but not being able to find the words.  
"That's enough Marie-Clair!" She said harshly.  
Marie-Clair snorted. "Yeah, like you actually care, you were so caught up in your self that you didn't even know what was going on."  
Gemma looked down in shame at the thought.  
"I had things going on." She whispered.  
Marie-Clair snorted again. "Things going on! You were busy trying to cover your own backside! But you know something, it's your own fault! You shouldn't have gone flashing yourself about to anyone!"  
"What are you on about?" Harry asked, confused.  
"Why don't you ask that little slut '_doctor honey_'!" Marie-Clair spat scornfully.  
Gemma had finally had enough. She stood up and stormed over too Marie-Clair.  
"Shut up!" She screamed, slapping her across the face, storming out of the bar. But not before she saw Marie-Clair throw the 'doctor honey' posters in Harry's face and scream "the selfish whore!"

Harry walked out of the pub and round the corner, to see Gemma stood at a bus stop in the poring rain, getting absolutely soaked.  
"How's Oliver?" He he asked, hearing him coming.  
"He's fine." Harry replied. "How are you."  
Gemma shrugged her shoulders in reply.  
"I'm surprised you cared enough to find ask after finding out what a selfish whore I am."  
Harry looked down at her in surprise.  
"You really believe I'd think that?" He asked.  
Gemma shrugged. "Everyone else does."  
He shook his head. "Nobody thinks that! Now come back inside and get out of the rain."  
"I can't." She sighed. "I promised Finn I wouldn't be long."  
Harry cocked his head to the side in question. "Finn?"  
Gemma sighed. "He's my son."  
"You have a son!" Harry exclaimed in surprise.  
"Yep... Just another fact to back up what Marie-Clair said."  
Once again Harry was confused.  
Gemma looked up and saw this in his eyes.  
"Harry, I'm 26 and I have an 8 year old son. What does that tell you about me?"  
She started crying and Harry wrapped his arms around her.  
"It tells me that you are a very passionate and very brave woman, who has a family and friends who care about you so deeply."  
"Really?" She whispered.  
"Yes really." He replied.  
"So you don't care that I'm dr honey?"  
"No! Why would I? Like I said, I'm your friend, and i would do anything for you." He whispered, slowly leaning in.  
Their lips brushed against each others and everything that had happened that day was washed away. It was just them. Harry and Gemma. Nobody else.

**A.N. right... So sorry for rambling in the first authors note. I tend to do that so I'll try to keep this one quick and too the point. What do you think? Let me know and leave a review. Much love xxx**


End file.
